As Strong As You Were
by Squillyfer
Summary: It’s the night before the trial of the century and its two key witnesses have decided to escape the city and their lives for the night and find themselves sharing a room in a roadside motel, both pondering on the importance of a ‘moment‘.
1. Chapter 1

**As Strong as You Were**

_A/N: Ok so this was basically meant to be just something to overcome my writers block with What a Difference a Year Makes and it kind of just took over. Its fairly short for me (just 4 parts) and I've finished it so should be able to post the other parts up fairly soon. The song is Carry You Home by James Blunt. Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**__  
_

_**Trouble is her only friend and he's back again.  
Makes her body older than it really is.  
She says it's high time she went away,  
No one's got much to say in this town.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.**_

The rain spatters against the window with an intensity and persistence that gnaws away at her final nerve. She downs the brandy that has been lounging at the bottom of her glass for almost an hour now and hisses as the dark amber liquid burns at the back of her throat. She isn't used to drinking and yet she'd poured herself a generous measure almost on instinct when she'd gotten home that evening. It had been a tough day in the culmination of what had slowly become a tough week. A double homicide, three new interns and a backlog of museum specimens to examine were bad enough but they aren't the reason she's sat in silence in her living room nursing an empty glass at half ten at night.

She rubs her temples and sets the glass down on the coffee table, her eyes flicking over this mornings hastily discarded newspaper proudly displaying the headline that had so unnerved her earlier that day.

**Keenan Trial - Latest News**

**Max Keenan, estranged father of world renowned author and forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan, makes his first appearance in court tomorrow for the beginning of what could become the trial of the decade. Kennan is on trial for the murder of FBI Deputy Director Kirby amongst other offences. He is also expected to comment on supposed government corruption and give a detailed account of several classified events, including details relating to the "Augustus Harper Conspiracy" of last spring. Controversially his daughter will act as witness for the defence whilst her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI, with whom Miss Brennan is rumoured to be seeing in a personal capacity, will participate as witness for the prosecution…**

The story continued on page four but Temperance hadn't bothered to read on. She'd rushed to work, her mind a flurry of activity, and had struggled through the day until the strain had become too much and at a quarter to five she'd simply snapped. She hadn't caused a fuss, that wasn't what she did. She'd simply packed up her things and calmly informed Cam that she was leaving early. Cam hadn't asked why and Brennan didn't offer an excuse, the reason was obvious. She'd gone straight home, heading straight for the cupboard where she stored the dusty bottle of brandy. Then she stopped.

She'd sat on the couch, the half filled glass on the table before her, and had simply stared out of the window, the minutes ticking by. Memories flitted in and out of her consciousness with one specific memory haunting her as it had all day. It wasn't an old memory, not even a year old, but it had had as profound an effect on her life since its creation as some memories she'd carried for decades. It was this memory that had been scratching away at her all day, this memory that had caused her finally to pack up her things and run for the comfort and solitude of her apartment.

_Flashback_

_12__th__ August 2007_

_The air smelt of blossom and freshly cut grass, of the height of summer and the vestiges of a lazy Sunday afternoon. She found him where she knew he'd be, hidden beneath the hood of his latest project. He turned when he heard the sound of her shoes scraping the gravel but when he smiled at her it didn't quite reach his eyes and she didn't even try to smile back. He straightened, rubbing his hands across the thighs of his worn jeans._

'_Hey Bones. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this sunny afternoon?'_

_She squinted against the sun and moved to stand in front of him, her eyes finally coming to rest on the car rather than him as she speaks._

'_I'm assuming Caroline's called you?'_

_He didn't answer…which was an answer in itself._

'_They've set a date for the trial.'_

_He sighed._

'_Yeah, next May, I know Caroline called this morning.'_

_She turned to him finally, her eyes finding his._

'_My dad…he'll want me to testify for him.'_

_He nodded slowly but still didn't say anything._

'_We'll be on different sides.'_

_He sighed again, he'd been waiting for this. He leaned back against the hood of the car and she copied him, her shoulder bumping his own._

'_We'll get through this Bones.'_

'_How? Either way you look at this when we go to trial one of us is going to lose and I have a strong suspicion that it'll probably be me.'_

'_Bones…'_

'_The deputy director of the FBI is dead Booth, someone has to pay for that. The public are out for blood and my dad is guilty.'_

'_How's he pleading?'_

_She made a noise in the back of the throat, a twisted smile dancing across her lips_

'_Not guilty.'_

'_Is that a good idea?'_

'_He doesn't have a choice, we don't know what the sentence could be. If he pleads guilty and then is awarded the death sentence he'll struggle when it comes down to the appeal process.'_

'_But if he pleads guilty he's less likely to get the death penalty.'_

'_Nothing's certain.'_

_Across the street a small girls laugh echoed through the air as she was filled with the thrill of that first fifteen seconds of riding her bicycle without training wheels. Her father watched on nervously and was quick off the mark to comfort his daughter when she fell._

'_How long do you think the trial will take?'_

_Booth answered openly._

'_Not long. Prosecution has a strong case, three weeks tops...maybe'_

'_Then…?'_

_He turned to look at her and couldn't resist his impulses as he reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He didn't miss the shiver that ran through her body and moved his hand back to his lap, his eyes never once shifting from hers._

'_Then we get back to normal Bones…then we get back to normal.'_

_She sniffed before pushing away from the hood and turning back to face the car once more._

'_Its nice Booth…the car I mean.'_

_He grinned and shifted his tone of voice to mock horror._

'_This Bones is not 'a car', it's a vintage 1964 Buick Wildcat and for the next few months at least its my baby.'_

'_I never got that, the whole personifying of cars, it doesn't make sense.'_

_He smiled again._

'_Hey, maybe when its finished we could take a ride together some time.'_

_She looked at him thoughtfully, her head cocked elegantly to one side._

'_Maybe Booth, maybe when everything's over.'_

_He nodded grimly and she said her goodbye's before turning to depart, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the car he would spend the next eight months restoring, saving that first drive for her. _

_End Flashback_

She reaches for the phone without really thinking. All she knows is that she cant spend all night sitting there, she needs to do something…anything. The number she dials is familiar and he answers on the third ring despite it being almost eleven.

'Hi'

It's lame and her voice is a nervous flutter but what else could she say

'Bones?'

She bites the bullet. Fight or flight. Now or never.

'Hey Booth….still wanna to go for a drive?'

_**As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.**_

**So, what did you think? All reviews welcome lol :) I'll have the next part up probably tomorrow**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, look forward to hearing more from you. Here's the next part :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**  
If she had wings she would fly away,  
And another day God will give her some.  
Trouble is the only way is down.  
Down, down.**__  
_

He's thought of her all day, their predicament tormenting him until he had finally relented by vacating his office in favour of the Jeffersonian at three that afternoon. However when he had seen her, albeit briefly, it had done little to soothe him. She'd been distracted and jumpy, never wanting to spend more than a few minutes alone with him before finding a set of tissue depths to approve or test results to review. She shouldn't have been at work and he'd told her as much but she didn't take kindly to being told what to do, not by him, not by anyone. He'd left shortly after his arrival and had headed home promptly at five to mentally prepare himself for court the following day.

They've both known this was coming for months, the trial looming over them, a great shadow on their relationship, a relationship bordering so closely to the precipice between friends and lovers it was almost painful. Being divided as they were by the trial would test them, hurt them…break them, and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. They were so close and yet now, as Booth stands staring from his kitchen window and out into the rain washed street, he can't help but think they've never been further apart.

He's so entranced by the rain as it batters against the window pane that he almost doesn't hear the phone ring and has to run to catch it, impressed when he still gets there before the third ring. He hears her surprised voice on the other end, apparently startled that he had answered.

'Hi'

He frowns, not knowing why she would call him now, ten to eleven at night, when she had done her best to avoid him all day.

'Bones?'

Then she says it, the question that sends his mind spinning back to late summer the previous year.

'Booth…still wanna go for a drive?'

He says nothing, thinking of the keys hanging by the door and the '64 Buick' still waiting for its maiden drive.

'Booth?'

He hears her voice and realises he's pondered for too long.

'I'll see you in ten minutes.'

He sets the phone back on the holder and grabs his coat, snatching the car keys from their hook before leaving the house.

She looks different when he picks her up. He notes that she's changed her blouse in favour of a sleek black jumper and her heels have been substituted for boots. It isn't just her clothes that are different however. She seems even more unfocussed than earlier, her skin pale, her eyes dull. In short she looks tired, tired in every way and a forbidden part deep within him constricts and tightens with feeling for her. He tries to smile as she slips into the car.

'Hey'

'Hey'

She too attempts a smile and fails miserably. The eye contact between the pair doesn't waiver and he can still smell the faint trace of alcohol that clings to her breath as she exhales. He frowns but doesn't comment on it. Instead he pulls away from the sidewalk, his foot firmly on the gas as they leave the street.

'So Bones, where do you wanna go?'

A breathy little sigh escapes her lips as she leans her head against the window, relaxing for the first time that day.

'Just drive Booth, let's…just drive.'

He nods, his mouth setting in a firm line as he watches the road, the wipers slapping across the windscreen obscuring his view as the rain continues to beat down from the dark clouds above. He does as she asks heading for the highway, the wide open road.

They drive in silence. He tries listening to the radio for all of ten minutes but a news report mentions the trial and he promptly flicks it off. She drifts in and out of sleep without really noticing and he can't help but glance at her from time to time, smiling gently. He suspects she hasn't slept properly in days.

They lose track of the time as they speed down the highway, their only company the occasional flicker of the headlamps of other cars, and the next time she wakes its well past midnight and he's pulling into the parking lot of a roadside motel she doesn't recognise.

'Where are we?'

He glances around then tosses her a wry smile.

'You know what…I'm not actually sure.'

She nods, exhaling as she runs a hand across her face and rubs her eyes.

'How long was I asleep?'

'Not long that time, about twenty minutes, maybe less'

She nods then shoots a glance past him, out of the car window and up to the flashing neon sign of the motel. She pauses for a moment wondering why he stopped here. Then she looks at him and stops thinking all together. There's no point in thinking, no point in wondering or pondering because confusion set in a long time ago and logic and clear thinking went out the window fifty miles back.

There were words that needed to be spoken, moments that needed to be shared and the front seat of Seeley Booths car wasn't the best place to speak those words or share those moments.

She unbuckles her seatbelt and twists to him, one hand on the car door, the other coming to rest on his arm.

'Booth…'

His gaze meets hers, an odd expression crossing his face as his eyes cloud with an imperceptible emotion.

'Temperance…'

His voice shakes as he says her name but when she speaks its in a sure level tone.

'Come on Booth, let's go inside.'

He hesitates for the briefest of seconds before killing the engine and stepping from the car. The rain hasn't slowed and the pair are forced to make a quick dash for the door. The lights of the motel are dull and flicker slightly, the telling sign of a cheap bulb on its way out. The carpets feel grubby underfoot and Temperance momentarily questions her decision. She knows already, they both do. The way this night will progress is almost inevitable with only two possible outcomes come the morning. The prospects of both outcomes terrify her.

Booths hand is on her arm and he gives her a look that conveys his concern. She smiles shakily and moves steadily towards the front desk where the pair come face to face with a sour faced teenager, her black hair streaked with dashes of purple, her scarlet lips pursing as she blows a large pink bubble with her gum. The girl, whose badge identifies her as Krissi, looks between the two of them and raises an eyebrow. Neither says anything, they know how this looks.

'You two want a room?'

Temperance just nods not trusting her voice and Booth steps ever-so-slightly closer to her. Krissi blows another bubble which bursts with a satisfying 'pop' as she casts her eyes over the booking form.

'We've only got the one room. I'll need you to sign in and you have to pay now.'

She pushes the sign-in book across the desk and Booth is quick enough to sign a fake name and push a twenty in Krissi's direction. She holds the note up to the light before tucking it beneath the straps of her top and handing Booth the room key. He nods at her before both he and Brennan turn their back on Krissi and head off in reach of their room.

Room 2B is found with ease and the pair assess the sorry looking room on their arrival. Yellowed wallpaper peels at the corners and the carpet has seen better days. There's no toilet or shower but a sign on the wall informs them of shared bathroom facilities three doors down. They both know they wont be using them. Brennan sits on the bed and Booth stands at the window looking out at the parking lot, the shadows of raindrops painting themselves on the wall with the passing of each fresh set of headlights from the road. Brennan is the first to speak.

'Good thinking with the fake name.'

Booth turns and throws her half a smile.

'Yeah well she didn't look like the most trustworthy person and I figure Mr and Mrs Winters on a weekend getaway are less likely to make the papers tomorrow than Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr Temperance Brennan suspiciously checking into a motel at half one in the morning.'

She nods, knowing just how bad that particular news report would be for both of them, and for the trial.

'Caroline'd kill us.'

Booth laughs, a genuine laugh this time.

'She'd have to dig us up first, Angela would murder us for not giving her the exclusive.'

Brennan laughs now, hers more nervous and shaky than his and as the laughter dies so do all other sounds in the room except for those coming from the nearby road. Booth turns his attention back to the window and she drops her head into her hands, elbows resting on her knees, as exhaustion flooded over her again. It's minutes later before the bed dips beside her and Booths shoulder bumps her own. She looks up at him, that same unreadable expression in his eyes again as he speaks.

'So…what now?'

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for all your great reviews, they were all wonderful. So this is the second to last chapter, hope you enjoy :) And since I've not done one yet here's a disclaimer

I dont own Bones or anything related to it

**Chapter 3**

_**As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
I'll carry you home.**__  
_

'_So…what now?'_

The comment hangs between them for a moment like an odd sort of veiled threat but she doesn't falter and replies with ease.

'Now…now I suppose we talk.'

'Talk? Talk about what?'

She sighs and looks away as though struggling with what to say. Booth takes her hand and speaks softly to her.

'Maybe we should talk about why we're here, about why you called me, why you chose tonight of all night to take a drive.'

'I…I…'

He senses her stumbling and prompts again.

'Ok, how about we start at the beginning. Why have you been avoiding me?'

'I'd have thought that was obvious, the trial…it makes things difficult…'

'It doesn't have to.'

She stands, wrapping both arms about her waist as she crosses to the window.

'We were fooling ourselves to think we could do this Booth…'

Her voice is a pitiful whisper as she continues.

'…I mean its not like we can say we weren't warned. Everyone warned us, they all told us how hard this was going to be. Right from the beginning anyone and everyone was commenting on how impossible it would be for us to get along with all this going on around us. We even had counselling for crying out loud. Even Sweets knew we couldn't cope so what made us think we'd be okay after all of this?'

'Bones…'

'I cant do this Booth, any of it. I thought I could but I cant.'

'You know this might not be as hard as it seems.'

'Don't kid yourself or me. I'm not stupid Booth, its going to be hard as hell. The trial could go on for months and at the end of it chances are my dad is either going to be put to death or sentenced to rot in prison for the rest of his life and you know what…?'

He looks up, watching her head bow, the window blocked from him by her form.

'…the worst bit is, that isn't what scares me most…'

She turns to him then and he sees it for the first time. As she stands there, with only the soft moonlight and the occasional flash of lightning from the storm that still rages outside to light the small motel room, he can see the fear in her eyes. His legs move of their own accord, bringing him to stand before her. He places a hand on her shoulder, running it down to eventually lace his fingers with him own.

'What scares you the most?'

'I do.'

Her voice is a whisper almost lost in the breeze that sifts through the room.

'You scare yourself?'

'I'm scared of what this trial could make me. I'm scared that I wont be able to cope with everyone watching me. I…I…'

She hauls in a breath then continues.

'I like to be in control and I like to understand and I don't understand any of this and I am most certainly not in control. Everyone has expectations of me only I don't know what they are. I'm torn between supporting my father, playing the doting daughter and being an empirical scientist who knows the defendant is guilty and then…and then its made all that bit harder by the fact that my friends are involved, that they're against me…'

'They're not against you Bones, they're just doing their jobs.'

'I know that, don't you think I know that? I just wish I could do my job. I wish this case wasn't about my father, I wish I was a credible expert witness rather than a barely passable character reference and I wish that nothing had changed between us.'

'Nothing has changed.'

'Now you're lying to me. You know we'll have to have another performance review after this. People will say we cant work together.'

He tries to reassure her, his tone intended to be confident and calming.

'And we'll prove them wrong, just like we did with Sweets before.'

She's silent for a minute, then averts her eyes when she speaks.

'What if we cant prove them wrong? What if they're right? What if we cant work together?'

He drops her hand, curses under his breath and stalks away to the other side of the now stiflingly small room.

'Don't do this Bones…you…don't do this.'

He isn't sure what's making him so distressed but the finality and acceptance in her voice is unnerving.

'I lied Booth. I said I was okay with you having arrested my dad, that I understood but…I…'

She gestures frantically with her hands but words have failed her again and she turns back to the window, leaning heavily against the frame as she tries to control her breathing, wishing she had access to the brandy bottle now god-knows-how-many miles away on her living room table.

'Do you blame me?'

He watches as she shakes her head back and forth, messy hair swishing across her back in frantic desperation to convey her point.

'No I blame him.'

Her words are directed to the window but even so they go some way to alleviating the despair that is beginning to settle in his stomach.

'I don't blame you but…I don't know, I just…I'm not making much sense am I?'

She twists to look at him, her lips curving into a sorrowful smile. He runs a hand over his face and feels any anger or fear he held in her direction evaporate.

'I'm pretty sure things like this aren't meant to make sense.'

She nods and moves from the window to sit once more on the bed.

'Whether we like it or not things are going to change between us and, the funniest thing is, it wont be the change I expected.'

She's looking straight at him and he's drawn in by her eyes, those luminous pools of blue that can stop any man dead in his tracks from a hundred yards away. He doesn't call her on her expectations straight away, instead he resumes his place beside her, perched on the foot of the bed. When he does finally speak his voice is dangerously low and his breath brushes her face, causing her skin to tingle and every nerve in her being to stand to attention.

'You still haven't answered my question.'

He hasn't touched her but the slow seduction of his voice means it doesn't matter.

'What question?'

'I asked you why we came here tonight, why tonight with everything that's going on you decided to call me?'

She understands the question and she knows the answer but she can no longer catalogue the numerous consequences and implications of the words she wants to utter as she once could. She leans away from him slightly, her eyes closing for the briefest of seconds as she breaths deeply and collects her thoughts. Then she goes for it. Logic has finally made a reappearance and surprisingly its screaming for her to just go for it, to take the plunge because this time tomorrow it could all be over.

'I called you because sat at home, alone and scared, I could think of no one I wanted to be with more. I came for a drive because you asked me to and because I was scared that if we didn't do it tonight we never would. And I'm here in this room with you because…because I think this is our moment…'

She sees the faintest of frown lines appear on his forehead and her hand moves instinctively to smooth it, the surprise causing his skin to jump beneath her touch.

'Someone told me once that some people only get one moment, one moment to catch fire or fizzle out and more than anything I'm terrified that by tomorrow…after tomorrow we wont be able to catch fire…we'll have missed our chance. I don't want to have to regret that.'

'Temperance are you saying…'

A bold demeanour bursts from some hidden place within her.

'I'm saying I want you, plain and simple and for so long now I've been either too scared or too stupid to tell you.'

'You could never be stupid.'

'I think I might have been this time, I think that if this trial goes badly then… then I may have lost the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know how clichéd this all sounds but I don't care anymore because the way I see it this trial could destroy us and ...well, wouldn't you rather know…?'

'Are you sure you know what you're saying?'

She smiles, laughing gently at him.

'Yes Booth, for the first time in a long time I know exactly what I'm saying.'

He turns from her slightly, on the verge of daring to hope.

'What do you want me to say Temperance?'

'I want the truth, nothing more, nothing less. I've told you what I want, just do the same. Tell me what you want.'

He looks her dead in the eye then, his mind focused so sharply that she fills every corner of it.

'You Temperance, I just want you.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here's the last chapter, a big thanks to all those who reviewed and favourited it and thanks for reading :) remember reviews feed the soul lol

* * *

**

Chapter 4

_**And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,  
And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,  
Under the Stars and Stripes.  
**_

'_You Temperance, I just want you.'_

She draws in a sharp breath at his honesty and feels the familiar stir of desire in her stomach as she views the shifting colour of his eyes and sees the passion that now resides there. She's made up her mind.

'I think…I think you should kiss me now.'

He hesitates for the final time that evening and lets his gaze wander across her face. He lingers on the rosy outline of her full lips before his gaze flutters up to meet hers and he lowers his head to brush his lips against her own. This isn't like their first kiss, that forced meeting of lips beneath a sprig of seasonal foliage, the memory of which has haunted him for months. There is no awkwardness in this kiss and their lips move together like the unspoken sentiments of well practiced lovers rather than the feverish hopes of two best friends simply looking for some good in the world.

He tastes her slowly, his tongue meeting her own in a dance that will soon have mastered them both. He can still detect the faintest hint of brandy on her lips and beneath it the underlying taste of something he will come to decide is unique to her. He releases her from the kiss slowly and moves at an equally slow pace as he peppers gentle kisses across her jaw and along the column of her throat. She shifts closer to him, her hands moving up to sift through his hair before curling behind to stroke the back of his neck.

They roll backwards onto the bed by mutual consent and his lips are back on hers as he hovers above her. Outer garments are swiftly removed and both parties move eagerly to touch, stroke and view the other memorizing every angle and curve until they know the others body better than their own. Finally underwear is discarded in torturously slow motions and the final barriers of pretence are removed.

His tongue worships her body in a way that makes her want to scream and her nimble fingers moving over his skin cause him to dig his own fingers into the mattress and kiss her hard to stop the neighbours hearing them through the paper-thin walls of the motel room. They become frantic, not able to see or touch enough of each other in one moment, before they calm, relaxing in the arms of the other as their touches become more precise caresses and their lips soften against one another.

Completely naked on the bed of a motel room she doesn't know the location of and wrapped in the arms of her partner turned lover Temperance feels the final stabs of misery ebb away, leaving only curiosity and doubt. She turns to Booth, his lips curving into an easy smile, his eyes shining with adoration as he looks at her in the dim light. She speaks first, her tone light and carried on a smile.

'Seeley Booth, I think I may be in love with you.'

She isn't sure why she says it or what she wants him to say back but the words are gone, they're out in the world and there's no turning back. If he's surprised it doesn't show and he bestows yet another achingly beautiful kiss upon her waiting lips before moving his mouth across the edge of her ear and whispering to her in a way that leaves no doubt of his conviction.

'That works out nicely then because I think I might be in love with you too.'

He feels her shiver slightly before the smallest imitation of a tear slips from her eye and runs gracefully down her cheek.

'Is that enough?'

He kisses the tear away and leans above her again, a hand slowly running down her face and travelling the length of her body to rest at her hip.

'I think so.'

She believes him and wishes the mere promise of love was enough to convince her too, but hers has been a hard life too often marred by heartache and loneliness to be so easily persuaded. The long term chances of a relationship with him are not good and the odds are against them…and yet… for once, she finds herself hoping that the numbers and calculations are wrong. She wants to defy the odds, to wake up in twenty years time and still have him beside her, no matter what capacity that might be in. She wants to truly love him, to have his love consume her, to feel safe and cared for in a way she's been starved of for so long. She raises a hand to his cheek and her lips brush his own.

'I think…for tonight, its enough for me too.'

He smiles gently but she hears the insecurities in his voice as he questions her in what she's quickly come to think of as his 'bedroom voice'.

'And after tonight?'

'Well that all depends doesn't it.'

'On what?'

She looks up from beneath him, that same defeated glint in her eyes that he'd observed earlier.

'On how we survive tomorrow.'

He's silent for a minute and savours the sight of her, knowing that whatever happens tomorrow he could never leave her, not now. The trial wont change that.

'We'll be ok.'

She brushes a hand across his chest, her tongue tasting the hard line of his clavicle. When she replies her voice is filled with teasing doubt.

'You don't know that.'

He places one hand on her chin and draws her eyes back to him own.

'Yeah…yeah I do.'

After that words are lost in the incoherent babbles of lovers promises and murmured tokens of devotion as the two fall together, their relationship forever changed as the event they'd danced around for months becomes a reality in that tired looking motel room at the side of the road. They make love the same way they do everything together: with passion and devotion, And, wrapped up in the blanket of bliss they have created, the trial no longer matters. It ceases to exist as two become one and the laws of physics are defied.

Tomorrow the sun will rise and real life will take hold. The trial of their lives will start and they'll be under constant scrutiny as they take the stand on opposite sides for the first time. They'll be tested and pushed to their emotional limits but that doesn't matter. The verdict is inconsequential and tomorrow has no bearing on the present, for tonight all that matters are the lovers that share their hopes and dreams in one another. Tonight they'll kiss and talk and make love, eventually stealing back a few precious hours falling asleep in each others arms before they rise early and begin the long drive home to prepare for court, the outcome unknown.

But for now at least they are happy in one another's arms and perhaps that really is all that matters as outside their window, the rain still falls.

_**As strong as you were, tender you go.  
I'm watching you breathing for the last time.  
A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,  
I know what it means and I'll carry you home.  
**_

_**I'll carry you home.**_


End file.
